1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake device to which an electronic control unit (ECU) for controlling an operational state of an internal combustion engine is fixed, and to a method of assembling the same.
2. Related Arts
A well-known intake device includes an air cleaner in which an engine ECU is disposed so as not to be adversely affected by heat from an engine. This kind of intake device is disclosed in JP-A-61-160533 and JP-A-8-210200, in which the ECU is fixed to the intake device by bolts. However, in this case, there is a probability that the bolts are loosened due to vibrations of a vehicle caused by a road surface state, a sudden start or a sudden control of a vehicle, or the like. The loosened bolts may result in malfunctions and damages of electronic parts in the ECU.